


Not Bulletproof When It Comes To You

by imthehotgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Theo realizes things would've been easier if Liam had never pulled him back from Hell. Liam doesn't see it that way and helps Theo come around to a different way of thinking.





	Not Bulletproof When It Comes To You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Landon Austin's song 'Armor'. This one was a bit tough for me to write, drawing from personal experience and the like. But ultimately therapeutic nonetheless. I hope you enjoy! :o)

Theo didn’t want to be the reason Liam didn’t have a pack. He didn’t want to be the reason the beta didn’t have any friends left at all. So he lay awake in the guest room at Liam’s place night after night just staring at the ceiling, coming to the same conclusion.

He knew it was pointless, but he ended up crying, knowing as much as he wanted to fix things, he couldn’t. He was broken beyond repair and Liam… Liam never should’ve raised him from Hell.

Angrily fisting the tears from his eyes Theo drew in as steadying of a breath as he could manage in his current state, threw back the covers and got to his feet, intent on packing what few belongings he had and leaving. Leaving Liam behind before either of them got any further invested in one another and Theo inevitably did something that Liam could never forgive.

“Theo?”

Theo looked up in alarm for a moment, realizing he’d been caught as Liam stood warily in the doorway. He quickly smoothed his features, nodding in acknowledgement as he continued shoving t-shirts and the like into the backpack in front of him on the bed.

"Liam,” he finally grunted.

“What’re you doing?” Liam demanded in a whisper, stepping into the room.

“You’re smart, Liam. What the hell does it look like?” Theo asked, choking out a strangled laugh.

“You’re not-you can’t leave,” Liam protested.

“Yeah? I didn’t realize you cared so much,” Theo retorted, a smug smile on his face as he struggled to keep his true emotions in check.

Liam sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening in surprise as Theo’s words hit him like a punch.

“Theo…” he tried again, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Theo’s wrist. “Are you going to talk to me or were you just planning to run?”

Theo snorted, shaking his head, his lips curling in amusement. “I thought the answer to that would’ve been obvious,” he replied, hoisting his backpack onto his free shoulder.

“All right, fine. Whatever. Just answer one question for me, huh?” Liam begged hoarsely.

“What?” Theo snarled, pulling his wrist from Liam’s grasp.

“How come you’ve been crying? And dammit, Theo, you better not lie to me because you and I both know I’ll break your nose again. I can HEAR you,” Liam growled, tapping his ear pointedly as he glared at the other boy.

Theo shook his head again, but this time in protest. “No. I won’t do this to you, Liam.”

“What exactly do you think you’re doing to me?” Liam asked, staring at the chimera in confusion.

“If you keep hanging out with me you’ll lose everyone in your life you care about,” Theo said imploringly.

“So…what? Your solution is that you’re expendable? If I lose you, no big deal as long as I have the pack?” Liam demanded angrily.

Theo’s gaze fell to the floor as he nodded in response to Liam’s questions.

“Dammit, Theo! Don’t you get it? The best decision I ever could’ve made was pulling you from Hell. You’re worth the risk for me. Every day. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, all right? You’re a good person. I know because I’ve seen it with my own eyes. You have to believe me, Theo. PLEASE,” Liam pleaded softly. “Stay. For me. And for yourself.”

The backpack slowly slid off his shoulder and hit the floor as Theo pitched forward, falling heavily into Liam’s arms, his body trembling as he gave into the tears he’d been holding back since Liam first stepped into the room.

“I’m so sor-sorry, Liam,” Theo stammered through a muffled sob as Liam maneuvered them over toward the bed.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Theo. Just let it go. I’m right here. Not going anywhere,” Liam promised, pressing his lips gently to Theo’s temple, the two of them stretching out more comfortably on the bed, Liam running his hand in soothing circles into Theo’s back.

“You’re my best friend, Dunbar,” Theo murmured honestly, releasing a deep, shaky breath against Liam’s neck as his tears gradually came to a stop.

“So, no more running away?” Liam asked, his eyes roaming Theo’s features worriedly.

“Only if you’re running with me,” Theo replied with a smirk.

Liam snorted, biting back his laughter. “Deal,” he agreed.

Theo sighed softly, relaxing more fully with the feeling of Liam’s leg draped over his own as the two of them held one another, drawing comfort from each other as they finally drifted off into sleep.

THE END


End file.
